


Everything, but nothing

by everosser11



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tony Has Issues, big man in in a suit, tony rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosser11/pseuds/everosser11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what are you?</p>
<p>Tony tells them what he is under the suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything, but nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I have had in my head for a long time. I know it's short but if you all like it I'll add more. Enjoy!

"Big man in a suit of armor, take that away and what are you?" Tony looks around the room and laughs. Not a light, happy laugh, no this laugh was bone chilling. "What am I? I'm a genius, billionaire, playboy, and a philanthropist. You might thing I have everything but in reality, I have nothing. I have wealth, yet I am poor in what matters most. I'm a playboy but am lonely. I might have a mind, but that is what my life is all about. I'm a murderer. I have killed thousands of people because of my mind. Some times I wish that I was dumb. Maybe then people would understand that I can't do everything. I'm not trustworthy. I'm selfish, vain, idiotic even. A friend of mine said to me “ so you have everything but you have nothing" I fully believe him. Even to this day". Tony then walked out of the lab and slammed the door.


End file.
